Sacred and Profane
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: Anna is a first year anthropology student, newly moved in with her sister, and desperately clinging to her part-time job at the local coffee shop. Elsa's a fourth year, double-major, and managing said shop. Anna already feels like an underachiever, so with school, work, and the regular stresses of young adult life, why did she have to fall for her shining star of a sister? Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**G'day, kiddies. :)**

_Ugh,_ I'm a little nutcase, why am I starting another multi-chapter fic? Because I love these characters and have too many damn ideas! After reading so many coffee related fics, and as someone who works in a coffee shop, I can't say I find that it's well represented from the opposite side of the counter.

But, have no fear, this fic is far from coffee-sentric. Nope, there's a healthy mix of university in there too! So, yeah, if it wasn't clear this is a modern AU. Major pairing is Elsanna. And yes, it is incestuous, so if that isn't your cup of tea (_heh_) then I'd suggest hitting the back button.

You've been warned. Elsanna. Elsa/Anna. Incest. Icest. Arencest. Frozen Heart. My goddamn OTP. Whatever you want to call it.

More to come soon, I assure you, this is just to test the waters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sacred and Profane**  
- Chapter 1 -

* * *

"Anna, come on, time to get up," Elsa gently rapped her knuckles against Anna's bedroom door, tapping her foot lightly against the ground, already fully dressed and ready to greet the day.

"_Ngh_," Came a very shiftless response from the opposite side of the door, to which the blonde sighed heavily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I went out of my way to get you this job Anna," Elsa stated flatly – for the sixth time that week – which stirred the still groggy redhead. "We had other applicants, you know, but I assured my superiors that you were a diligent worker." Anna shuffled around, pawing for the nearest exit from beneath her heavy comforter.

Elsa waited at the door for a verbal response, and when she didn't get one, she groaned and reached for the knob. She threw the door open, watching as Anna gracelessly tumbled out from under her covers, landing on the floor in a tangled mess of sheets and pillows.

"Oh, so you're up," The blonde couldn't help but smile a bit, "good. Get dressed, in your uniform, and I'll meet you at the door." With that, Elsa was gone, and Anna's bedroom door was once again shut. The freckled girl rolled herself onto her knees and got upright, rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! _

"Ah!" Anna jumped, scrambling to her feet to violently slam her hand down on her alarm clock, effectively silencing the infernal machine. "She woke me up five minutes early…" She muttered irritably, standing slowly and dragging her heavy feet towards her desk, snatching her top and pants off the chair.

Still groggy, and her mind hazy with semi-consciousness, it took Anna several tries before she managed all the buttons of her uniform. '_Why does this shirt have so many buttons, anyway_?' She wondered, swaying a bit on her feet as she stood, sloppily smoothing out the creases in her shirt.

Slipping one leg after the other into her pants, she nearly tumbled over when her foot caught and she was suddenly very awake after correcting her footing. Her chest heaving a bit, she hurriedly zipped up the fly and did up the button, buckling the belt closed and adjusting it over her waist.

"Okay," Anna murmured, looking down at her shirt and pants; the top was a sickly pale greenish-brown, complete with a singular row of black buttons, and the pants a dull dark brown that matched _nothing ever_. Fixing the collar of her shirt, and turning to face her full length mirror, the redhead hummed consideringly. "I still need socks, oh, and the hat," She snatched a pair of plain black ankle socks from her dresser and slipped them on, then searched around her room for where she'd thrown her hat.

"Elsa!"

"What?" The blonde called back.

"Have you seen my hat?" Anna raised her head and looked around her room once again.

"It's where you left it," Elsa replied dryly. Anna's brow scrunched.

"And where's that?"

"Living room," Anna could practically hear her sister's eyes rolling. "We're going to be late."

"You woke me up over an hour early, and we live less than five minutes away, I think we're okay." Anna quipped, walking to her bedside table, grabbing her wallet, phone and iPod. She moved to jam them into non-existent pockets and then muttered something about '_useless pants_' under her breath. "Hold on, need to grab a purse or something, no pockets."

"I have pockets on my uniform," Elsa mocked, grinning to herself.

"Well aren't we special," The redhead murmured, pulling her purse off the bedpost where she'd hung it, stuffing her things in and zipping it up before slinging it over her shoulder. "This purse is way too nice for this uniform."

"I'm sure," The elder sibling hummed, scrolling through a few new texts on her phone, "they're getting antsy at work. Normally I'd be there already."

"Yes, well," Anna stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her, adjusting the strap of her purse as she walked to Elsa, "you're an overachiever. It's _ridiculous_ to be at work more than half an hour early."

"I have a lot to do," The blonde insisted, sliding her phone into her pocket and pulling out her keys.

"And unless you're on the clock it isn't your problem." Anna sing-songed and she reached past Elsa for her jacket. "Is it cold outside?"

"You're asking _me_?" Elsa asked incredulously, wearing a smirk.

"Well miss _I'm not bothered by the cold_, you could at least guess what normal people would feel outside," Anna teased, slipping her jacket on.

"It's September, and Canadian weather, so yes, it's cold," Elsa joked as she pulled the front door open; "and don't forget your hat. You also need to tuck your shirt into your pants."

"Aww, seriously?" Anna pouted, quickly grabbing her hat off the back of the black leather sofa, and following her sister out of the door into the hallway. Elsa locked the door behind them and flipped through her key ring for her car keys.

"Yes," She answered, walking past Anna down the hall towards the stairs. It was a narrow passageway, with dull grey walls, and overhead recessed halogen bulbs, some of which were flickering, Anna noted as she stared up at the ceiling.

Their apartment was the 6th door to the left, on the 4th floor, so not too high but not too low to the ground. Anna was quite pleased with it.

The girls took the stairs down, opting to be more health conscious and avoid using the elevator. Within a matter of minutes they were going out the main entrance and round the building to head towards the parking lot.

Elsa walked up to her car–a steel blue 2013 Honda Civic; nothing exceptionally fancy, but it was functional–and unlocked the driver's side. Once she'd slipped in and buckled up, she unlocked the passenger's door and Anna promptly followed suit, sliding in and buckling up snugly.

"You know, I don't see the point in taking your car," Anna commented, looking over the dash, "we're less than five minutes away."

"You want to get your uniform dirty?" Elsa raised a brow without so much as turning her head, turning the key and starting the car with a low rumble. "This way if I have errands to run after work I can easily do them." She added quickly, looking over her shoulder as they backed out of her parking space. "You'll adjust to my routine."

"I'm sure," Anna fiddled with her hands, leaning against her window and staring out, watching the city landscape whiz by them as they drove. "I'm not too much of a disruption, am I?" Elsa hummed softly and shook her head, her blue eyes fixed on the road ahead of them.

"No, not at all," She assured sweetly, "and besides, we planned this. It's just a shame that you start your first year when I'm already in my fourth." Anna shrugged her shoulders, eyes widening a bit as they approached their destination. Elsa side glanced, and smiled. "You're looking oddly excited for this."

"Well, I did say I wanted the job," The redhead replied quickly, "the extra money will be nice."

"Help pay for the pounds of chocolate you eat," Elsa joked, laughing as she pulled into the parking lot and was sure to steer the car to the opposite side of the drive thru, not wanting to take up customer parking spaces.

"I don't eat _that_ much chocolate," Anna gasped, feigning hurt. When Elsa pulled in and stopped, Anna stepped out of the car and slammed her door shut. "It's a _healthy appreciation_ for the cocoa bean."

"I'm sure," Elsa laughed again, closing her own door after locking the car. "Come on, I'll introduce you. I think I'm training you today." Anna's eyes widened hopefully, scurrying after Elsa as she walked to the nearest entrance, pushing the door open, which caused a chime to sing to life.

"Oh, Elsa, good," A tall muscular blonde spoke, wearing a uniform much like Elsa's, but rather than black it was a dark olive green. Anna just assumed he was important, considering his inform looked different than her own–the _peon's uniform_, she mused. "So the sink's backed up at cash three, the men's washroom has an overflowing toilet, and our milk order is going to be late." Elsa raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Kristoff, it's too early for this," She pushed past the blonde man and walked around the counter, heading through the kitchen towards the office. Anna followed on her sister's heels, casting glances to everyone she passed along the way. The blonde opened the office door, setting her purse down on the desk and taking a seat. Anna stood in the doorway, shifting unsurely, when Kristoff came up behind her and continued talking to Elsa over her head.

"Well then you don't want to hear how we're completely out of the two hundred and fifty and five hundred millilitre white milks," The tall man leaned against the doorway, opposite Anna.

"But we still have some chocolate?" Elsa asked, turning the computer on, and glancing sideways at the monitors.

"I think so. Haven't had anyone tell me otherwise."

"Then we should be okay, at least until the truck gets in," The blonde whirled around in her chair, "when is it scheduled to arrive?"

"Company says to expect the truck for two this afternoon, three at the latest," Elsa glanced at the clock–it was only 7:52. "So until then, I just told them to suggest chocolate if customers ask for white." The blonde nodded absently and flicked her eyes to Anna.

"Okay, good, and this is Anna." She gestured to her sister with her hand. Anna jumped a bit at the mention of her name, quickly snapping her eyes to meet Kristoff's.

"Ah, the infamous little sister," Kristoff laughed and reached over, patting the redhead firmly on the back, "you know Elsa's been talking about you near non-stop these last few weeks; she's really excited to have you living with her." Anna's eyes widened a bit, and she flushed, her cheeks growing pink. Elsa, likewise blushing, whirled her chair around to face the computer screen once again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, _uh_," Anna's eyes fell on the golden nametag on the man's shirt, "Kristoff."

"Likewise," The blonde smiled widely, a toothy sort of grin, which threatened to split his face. "So, have you been assigned a tandem partner?"

"Tandem what?" Anna blinked.

"I'm training her today," Elsa intervened, "she already did her videos." Kristoff gave a nod while Elsa's eyes drifted to the monitor screens once again. "You've got a lineup, practically out the door, and it looks like only Ariel and Tiana are helping. Tell Meg and Naveen that if they don't have any orders in drive to help storefront." Kristoff snorted.

"You think I can get Meg to stop leaning on the counter for five seconds to help? And Naveen'll just chat up the customers again–" Elsa raised her hand, wordlessly shushing the masculine male.

"Just tell them to help storefront, that I'm the one saying it." Kristoff gave a nod and whirled around, passing through the kitchen and stepping back into the main store. Elsa watched on the screen as Meg reluctantly moved to storefront, and Naveen followed, heading towards the unoccupied cash.

"So_, uhm_," Anna watched her sister, wringing her hands out.

"When it's less busy you and I will go out and we can start," Elsa replied, slowly turning her chair back around and scooting it over a few inches to open and drawer. Anna watched closely, curious. The blonde fished out a simple brown nametag, and a label maker, punching in the letters A-N-N-A and printing out. She stuck the freshly printed sticker to the tag and offered it to her sister. "Here, put this on, preferably on the left side of your uniform."

"Sure," Anna took the tag and looked it over, "what's this empty space for?" She asked, pointing to the small beige rectangle of unoccupied space directly below her name. Elsa hummed.

"To be honest, we're not entirely sure," She smiled at Anna, "we use it for nicknames."

"Oh," The redhead stared down at the tag for a minute before pinning it to her shirt, "do we pick the nickname?" Elsa shook her head slightly.

"No, it just sort of, happens," The blonde mused, pressing her index finger to her lower lip, "most of the time the other employees just start referring to you by it, and it sticks, so we make it official."

"What's yours?"

"Well, I've got one of these fancy gold nametags," The blonde gestured to the tag on her black uniform top, "but I hear most of the employees refer to me as the _Snow Queen_," Elsa laughed, "my guess is it's either my love of winter, or the fact everyone seems terrified of authority here so I'm a villain; maybe a mix of both." Anna jutted out her lower lip in a pout.

"You are _not_ a villain, Elsa," She insisted, enveloping her sister in a tight hug, which the blonde happily returned. "You're super nice. Not just anyone would let their obnoxious little sister move in with them." The blonde laughed.

"Yes, well, not just anyone has a sweet little sister like I do," Anna's cheeks reddened and she rubbed her face into Elsa's braid, murmuring her discomfort with being complimented in such a way. Elsa only laughed. "Come now Anna, are you still this awkward with taking compliments?" The redhead buried her face deeper into her sister's platinum plait. Elsa rubbed her sister's back soothingly and smiled fondly. "Just the same as always." The slow circles Elsa rubbed into her back pacified the redhead and she slowly lifted her head, though her cheeks were puffed and she half glared.

"You're a stinker."

"I know," Elsa smiled and leaned back, reaching over for a hairnet, handing Anna one as well, "you need to put this one, and your visor, before we can go on the floor." The redhead watched as Elsa rolled her braid into a bun, pinning it up before entrapping her gorgeous blonde locks under that cheap wiry hairnet. A visor soon followed the accused hairnet, and Elsa's hair was efficiently covered, not a single strand out of place, _the picture of perfection_. "Just do that," She blinked, "though you might want to take your braids out, at least for now." Anna pouted and turned her back to Elsa, kneeling down.

"Can you help me then? Put it in a bun like yours," Anna chewed her bottom lip, "_please_?"

"Sure," Elsa shrugged, watching as Anna hurriedly undid her twin braids and tussled her fingers through her freed locks; diligently, Elsa combed her own fingers through the fiery mane, taming it with her digits, and collecting it all into a bun, pinning it up much like she had done with her own. "Mom didn't teach you how to do this?"

"I never asked," Anna replied softly, thoroughly enjoying the pleasant raking of her sister's slender fingers through her hair, "and it never really looked too great. I like braids better, and they're easier."

"I think it looks fine," Elsa commented, snatching Anna's hairnet from her hands and opening it, stretching it out over her hair and tucking it behind her ears. "Now put the visor on too," The blonde leaned over to peak at the monitors; "it's quieted down a bit, so we can go practice." Elsa stood abruptly, adjusting her visor and walking out ahead of Anna, smoothing out the front of her uniform and adjusting the belt so the buckle was centered. The redhead stood, grabbing her visor and slipping it on, making sure it fit comfortably before following after Elsa.

Anna followed Elsa's lead, watching as her sister approached an unoccupied cash register–which she's fairly sure Elsa referred to by number, four, maybe–and stopped in front of the screen. She gestured for Anna to come over, and the redhead approached, turning her teal eyes to the monitor; on it was a number of bright and colourful buttons, each representing an item, condiment or modification, and each labeled. On a quick glance, Anna could see the bottom row which consisted of coffee sizes, common modifications–black, regular, double-double, triple-triple, and 4x4–and a number pad.

It was above that where it got confusing. Along the left hand side were several buttons that varied from 'bagels' to 'donuts', and each of these buttons triggered a separate screen that brought up even more buttons. It was overwhelming, to say the least; especially so considering orders were on a limit restriction.

"Remember fast and accurate service," Elsa smiled, as she tapped several buttons and explained a few things to Anna, which she intently listened to, "but never forget S.E.T." The younger sister turned her eyes up. Elsa noted her sister's perplexed expression and shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. "It was in your videos; smile, eye contact, thank you. It's how you perform an order for a customer."

"Got it," Anna bobbed her head, "but can I, _uhm_, just make coffees today? Please? I don't want to use _this_," She gestured to the screen with both hands, rather theatrically, "yet. At least not without some more practice." Elsa had intended to reason with Anna, inform her that she was on a schedule and needed to have her trained by the end of the week, but those wide teal puppy-dog eyes made her falter.

"Fine," A chime at the door made Elsa turn her eyes up, watching as their first customer approached, "just make this gentleman's coffee, and I'll take the order," The blonde turned, facing the dark haired man as he walked to the counter. "Good morning, what can I get for you today?" The man grunted a reply and then dropped two dollars onto the counter. "Extra-large two by four." Elsa gave a nod and pressed in two creams, four sugars.

Beside her, Anna kept her eyes up, watching as the order appeared on the screen above her sugar dispenser. She then turned her eyes down, reaching for a cup and grabbing a large by mistake. She hurriedly made the drink, jamming her fingers harder than necessary into the buttons, and dispensing the creams and sugars into the cup. Then, with a wobbly grip, she poured the black liquid into the cup. Anna's nose wrinkled a bit at the strong scent of the black coffee, which was a bit overpowering.

"H-Here you are, sir," She smiled widely and lidded the coffee, marking it with a nearly written '2x4' using her grease pen, and slid it over the counter to the awaiting customer. He stared down, and then glowered, turning his nose up.

"This is a large. I asked for an extra-large, get it right." Anna, now more than a little flustered, bowed her head in apology and scrambled to correct her mistake. The now appropriately sized extra-large was given to the man, and he snatched it off the counter, grumbling. "Better get this right next time, on your first try."

Anna frowned and turned her eyes down, biting her lower lip. Elsa tried her hardest to remain steeled, but her demeanour broke slightly, betraying her mask. She glared slightly, her blue gaze narrowed on the man's coffee, as her hands balled tightly into fists atop the counter. The man left, without another word, and stepped outside in the cool morning air.

"Sorry," Elsa nearly jumped at the soft meek voice, turning her head to Anna and frowning; she walked to her sister's side and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. She gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be, people make mistakes, and besides," She leaned in and whispered, "he was a jerk. But we do need to be a bit more mindful of things like that in the future, okay?"

"Okay," Anna nodded, smiling a bit despite herself.

"Tell you what, keep up the good work and we'll order a pizza tonight." The redhead brightened up at that and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Sure!"

"Great," The blonde turned to the cups, "now, maybe we should go over the sizes again."

Outside the store, while walking down the sidewalk, the man raised his coffee to his lips and blinked. Confused, her lowered the drink and tore the lid off; his coffee was frozen solid.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

**G'day again, all.**

Here comes chapter two. A little bit of filler, but there's some Elsanna if you _squint_. This chapter was mostly to show off living arrangements.  
More substance to come, and definitely Elsanna on the way, so don't worry! 

* * *

**Sacred and Profane **  
- Chapter 2 -

* * *

"You know," Elsa began, hands gripping the steering wheel as her eyes remained ever focused on the road ahead of them, "you did pretty well for your first day."

Beside her Anna fiddled with a loose thread on her uniform top, twirling it between her index finger and thumb, even as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Thank you," Her voice was soft and perhaps a little tired–she was rather worn out, her day had been _exhausting_.

"You're welcome," The blonde answered quickly, wide awake, having long since adjusted to the intensities of work, "It's going to be weird for me to go back to just supervising after managing for the last four months." She added offhandedly. Anna turned her head and blinked at her sister.

"Well, mom would flip if couldn't maintain your GPA," She reasoned, offering her sister a sympathetic smile, knowing full well that Elsa was only stepping down from her position because of her responsibilities to her schoolwork and grades, "and at least you don't have to give the job up completely."

"That's true," Elsa agreed, signalling and turning into the parking lot beside their building, "I just really enjoyed it." Anna grinned.

"You enjoyed the _power_," She teased, unbuckling her seatbelt as the car rolled to a stop in their parking space, "admit it." The blonde laughed, turning the key and silencing the engine. She tugged the jingling ring out and slipped them into her pant pocket.

"Maybe," Elsa answered, opening her door and stepping out, closing it behind her. She rounded her trusty vehicle, and walked beside her sister into the building, taking the stairs up the four flights and walking down the narrow hallway towards their apartment door.

Anna unlocked the door with her own _house_ key, and threw the door open, rushing in and kicking her work shoes off unceremoniously as she practically sprinted to her room. She ducked inside, not even bothering the close the door behind her, while tearing the layers of her damnable uniform off and throwing them to their final resting place–her computer chair.

Elsa, being the ever more refined of the two, walked casually to her own room–which was directly across from Anna's–and was mindful to close the door behind her. Unlike her younger sister, the blonde removed each article of clothing tactfully, folding them and setting them down on her dresser. She pulled her visor off of her head, tugging the hairnet off and tossing it into the trash bin, then unpinned her bun, allowing her hair to fall and cascade over her shoulders to her mid-back.

Meanwhile, the redhead in the other room, ripped her own visor and hairnet off in one swift tug, keeping them together on the desk in a tangled mess, opting to reuse the hair cover during her next shift–and the one after that–or until it literally falls apart. She's not wasteful type of person.

"Elsa," She called over to her sister, bouncing on the spot as she jammed one of her legs into her pajama bottoms–a red and black checkered pair of baggy pants.

"Yes?" The blonde replied through her door, tugging on her longue pants–simple, grey, and somewhat formfitting–before doing up the tie of the waistband.

"You mentioned pizza earlier," Anna grunted, stumbling over onto her bed face first, one leg in her pjs, the other dangling freely, "_mmph_–so, is that happening?" She flipped over onto her back, grasping the waist of her bottoms and jamming her second leg in before jumping onto her feet, tugging them up to her hips. Elsa laughed.

"Yes, I'll order something once we're dressed." Elsa opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a pale blue tank top, sliding it on.

"Great!" Anna staggered around her room, grabbing a pale green shirt off a worn out black and emerald duffle bag, and slipping it on over her head. "Meet you in the living room?" She asked, smoothing out her T before reaching up to free her hair.

"Sure, be there in a few," Elsa answered, walking over to her vanity, taking a seat and raising a brush to her hair, running it through to smooth out the pale platinum locks.

"Okay," Anna hollered back, raking her fingers messily through her hair in an attempt to tame it, before hurriedly–yet skillfully, and with precision–re-braiding her twin plaits. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, the redhead grabbed her laptop from her bedside table and kicked her slightly ajar door open further with her foot, stepping around it and heading out towards the living room.

Dropping herself down onto the floor in the space between their black leather couch and the living room glass top table, Anna set her laptop down and opened it, crossing her legs and getting comfy. Elsa joined her shortly, walking out from the hall and into the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the base.

"You still like the same things on your pizza?" The blonde asked and Anna gave a nod of affirmation.

"I'm going to Skype mom, okay?" Elsa hummed as she grabbed a menu off her fridge door and set it down on the counter, dialing the number. Anna, all the while, booted up Skype and had proceeded to call their mother once she'd noticed her online.

_Beep-boop…beep_… Anna stared at the screen, her hands balled and resting on her lap, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hello?" Idun adjusted the camera until the image seemed focused, smiling when she noticed her youngest grinning widely at her. "Anna, baby, how are you?"

"I'm great mom, made it here in one piece," Anna puffed her chest proudly.

"Because I managed to find her after she'd wandered out of the bus terminal," Elsa interrupted, walking over and taking a seat on the sofa directly behind her sister, still in the camera's eye, "you wouldn't believe how lost someone can get in under ten minutes, mom, I swear Anna has a gift." On the other end Idun laughed.

"Your sister has always been a handful, dear," The brunette raised her hand to hide her laughter, "I tried to warn you before you took her into your home."

"Mom!" Anna hissed softly, blushing.

"Oh darling, you know I'm just teasing," Their mother propped her chin up in her palm, resting her elbow against the desk, "I am happy that you two at least have one another; makes me worry less…_slightly less_."

"You shouldn't worry at all," Her youngest insisted, "Elsa and I can look out for one another, so there's really nothing to fret over."

"Hmm," Their mother hummed, sounding rather unconvinced, but not interested in pressing the matter further she changed the subject; "how was your first day of work?" Anna rolled her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, groaning softly. Idun raised a brow. "That good, huh?"

"Anna did fine, mom, I assure you," Elsa pressed her knees into her sister's back, nudging her gently with a grin; "she didn't burn down the store, so I say we had a pretty good day." Anna pressed her weight back against Elsa's legs defiantly, turning to look over her shoulder, wearing her own grin.

"Don't be a stinker," She admonished, her lips then pressing into a straight line as she turned back to the camera, "and my feet hurt."

"So much so that she hasn't even finished unpacking," Elsa added quickly, pressing back into the sofa, while she absently inspected her nails. "Her things are still in boxes and bags."

"Anna," Idun murmured in that motherly tone of hers–one that was half-scolding, half-concerned–with her arms crossing in front of her chest, "you know your first class is on Thursday," Anna threw her arms up.

"But mom, that still gives me three whole days," She reasoned, her arms slowly lowering, "and that's plenty of time to get unpacked and settled. I've just been tired."

"Then get to bed at a more reasonable hour," Idun suggested, "you're always up late on the computer."

"Or playing videogames, or reading comics," Elsa added, her blue eyes fixed on her cuticles, as if to make her seem distant from the conversation. Mind you she was smiling, and rather obviously too, much to Anna's chagrin.

"Well none of that during school," Idun intervened, "bed at a better hour, and listen to your sister, she knows how to manage time and balance work and good grades."

_Of course she does, she's perfect_. Anna pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

"I can handle school, mom, really," The redhead insisted, eyes wide and alight with determination, to which Idun could only smile fondly.

"I'm sure you'll do amazingly, but do listen to your sister all the same, she knows best." The brunette on the other end turned her head suddenly and then flicked her eyes back to the screen. "Your father just got in, and we have dinner plans, so I need to be going now. I love you both."

"Bye mom," Elsa turned her eyes up and smiled.

"Bye!" Anna added quickly, watching as the video connection ended and her screen returned to the default chat. Behind her, Anna could hear Elsa shifting in her seat, trying to awkwardly get out from behind her. A devious grin spread over the redhead's lips, and she suddenly turned, lunging at Elsa and knocking her back into the sofa.

"Ah! A–Anna! What are you? No, wait–aha_hahaha_!" The blonde squealed when her sister's nimble fingers found her sensitive sides and began their assault, tickling their way up the length of her torso mercilessly.

"You're so mean Elsa!" Anna laughed, running her hands up and down her sister's quivering sides viciously. "This is your punishment!" Elsa's eyes screwed shut, her cheeks flushed, and her roaring laughter broke between heavy breaths. She twisted and squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to escape her sister's tormenting.

"A-Ah–Anna, please!" Elsa gasped, her sides beginning to get sore. "I'm sorry–_hahahaha_–I said I'm sorry!" The younger sibling mulled over the apology, basking in it for a moment before finally relenting, allowing Elsa to slump onto the sofa in a boneless mass. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson and her hair was a bit disheveled, her breathing audible.

Anna, all the while, hadn't realized she was straddling her exhausted sister's hips. Her own blush lit up her freckled cheeks and she froze above Elsa. "You are…out of control…you know that?" Elsa panted softly, turning her head to catch her sister's gaze, a small smile tugging at the corners of her slightly parted lips.

"Well–" Anna bit her lower lip, chewing it for a moment. "You shouldn't have snitched on me like that!" The blonde laughed softly.

"It's my job as your big sister," She reasoned, shifting beneath Anna, and propping herself up on her elbows. The redhead was jostled above her sister, needing to brace herself against Elsa's trim stomach to avoid falling off. When her hands touched down on bare skin she realized just how much Elsa's shirt had rolled up during the attack. The faint blush on her cheeks ignited into a deep flush that spread across her face from one ear to the other.

Her fingers twitched and her palms felt hot against Elsa's bare stomach, which was easily visible thanks to her hiked up top. Anna swallowed dryly and shifted backwards, lifting her hands away slowly, with her eyes down.

Elsa, not having noticed her sister's discomfort, grinned widely and raised her own hands. She wriggled her fingers threateningly, but it went unobserved by the redhead. Taking it as an opening, Elsa swiftly knocked Anna backwards against the sofa cushions and reversed their positions.

"E-Elsa–!" Anna practically shrieked as she was forcibly pinned, her elder sister now straddling her own squirming hips. "What are you–oh no, don't even think about it I–a_hh_!" The blonde's dainty fingers nimbly danced over Anna's lightly toned stomach and sides, vellicating and leaving the redhead helplessly wriggling beneath her.

"Now, dear little sister of mine," Elsa cooed, "which of us is in charge?" Manicured nails relentlessly teased though thin fabric and Anna could only sputter and laugh, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Aha_haha_, p-please–stop!" She wheezed, twisting side to side under her sister.

"That's not an answer," The blonde grinned wickedly, "I asked you who is in charge in this house?" Anna's resolve broke, and her body could take no more, she yielded.

"Y-You! You're in charge!" She surrendered loudly, to which Elsa beamed, and relented her attack.

Her hands drew back mercifully and she watched Anna warily, half expecting a counter attack. "Good girl."

A ring at the door alerted both girls, and Elsa quickly climbed off her younger sibling and walked to the door. The pizza had arrived, and after accepting and paying, the blonde carried two large white boxes over and set them down on the table.

"I'll get plates," Elsa walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and grabbing their dinnerware. Anna slid her laptop down the table and threw open the top pizza box, taking the glorious sight of her medium Meat Lovers. "Here." The blonde handed a plate off to her sister, pushing Anna's pizza box off her own, and taking a piece of Hawaiian for herself.

Both girls ate contently, with Anna talking animatedly and Elsa listening politely, and when they'd finished up Elsa collected the dishes and took them to the sink. Behind her, Anna carried the remaining pizza, and put them into plastic containers, placing them in the fridge before returning to her laptop in the living room.

Scrolling boredly, Anna rested her chin on her palm and her eyes scanned the brightly lit screen before her. Every so often Elsa would hear Anna make an idle comment or a sound as different things garnered a reaction, all the while busying herself with rinsing off the dishes and setting them to dry in the rack.

At a particular image Anna _aww_ed rather loudly, and Elsa turned her head slightly. She could see her sister chewing her bottom lip anxiously, eyes wide and dazzling, but couldn't make out what her sibling was admiring on the screen.

Hesitantly, she asked. "What is it Anna? You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one you get when you see something you want, but you're afraid to ask." Elsa clarified. Anna's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Well, uhm," The redhead wrung her hands out above her keyboard, eyes darting around the room, searching for something to focus on, "what's…what's the policy here for pets? I'm just wondering because–"

"No," Elsa interrupted, not even allowing Anna to finish her thought, "we can't have a dog or cat in here; they're a lot of work."

"I don't want a dog or cat," Anna turned to face her sister, teal eyes fixing on arctic blue. "I'd actually like…well, uhm…a bunny." Elsa's brow rose and she seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment.

She'd never really entertained the idea of pets, especially in such a small apartment, but rabbits weren't particularly high maintenance, nor did they take up much space…

"I don't know Anna," Elsa's uncertainty was obvious in her voice. "Any kind of pet is a big responsibility, and they need time and attention."

"I'm eighteen, Elsa," Anna rolled her eyes; "I think I can handle a cute little bunny." Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and eyed her sister.

"I'll think about it." Something in Elsa's tone told Anna not to press the matter further.

"Okay, thank you," The redhead offered a winning smile regardless, to which Elsa simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to act cute."

"Oh, you think I'm cute?" Anna beamed, and Elsa blushed lightly, turning away.

"I'm off tomorrow," Elsa cleared her throat, changing the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by Anna, "would you like to get a tour of the campus? We can check where all your classes are so you know where to find them."

"Okay, sure, that sounds good."

The rest of the evening consisted of two movies, a shower and then bed.

They both slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3: Basic Concerns

G'day all.

This chapter took longer than expected, and I feel _meh_ about it, but I wanted to get it out.

Some Elsanna cuteness in there for you all. Best soak it up whilst you can. _Muahahahaha_-ack *_cough_* S'cuse me. My evil laughter is rusty.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**Sacred And Profane **  
- Chapter 3 -

* * *

"Did you make sure you have the correct change?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's really important that you–"

"Elsa," Anna turned her wide teal eyes to her sister, who merely stared back blankly, "for the millionth time, yes, I have the correct amount of change. You even counted it for me, _twice_," The redhead jammed her hand into her pocket, fishing out the exact change and showing it to her sister.

"Hm," The blonde leaned over and inspected the coins in her sister's flat palm, a single brow rising ever so slightly. Anna watched her sister's expression closely, hoping to _finally_ pacify her elder sibling. "Alright, fine, that's right."

Anna breathed and shifted, stepping side to side as she slipped the change back into her pocket, turning back to speak. "Thank you," She smiled, "try not to literally worry yourself silly, okay? I mean, you're right here, what could possibly go wrong?" Elsa's posture stiffened a bit.

"Don't say that," She hissed softly, "every single time you say that you go missing, or fall out of a tree." The statement earned an eye roll from the ginger girl.

"You're exaggerating," Anna dismissed, "when is the bus supposed to come?" Elsa sighed and reached into her handbag, pulling her phone out to check the time.

"It should be here in a couple minutes." The redhead pouted, her lower lip pursed outwards.

"And we're not just driving to the campus because?"

"Because gas costs money, and so does parking," Elsa answered coolly, "and unless you want to cough up the money for it we'll take the bus."

"The bus costs money too," Anna shook her hip at her sister, jingling the coins in her pocket, to which Elsa laughed.

"You do remember my telling you that the school provides you with a bus pass? You've already paid for it when you paid for your classes." The redhead recalled _something_ akin to that being mentioned, but only vaguely.

"Right," She chirruped, bouncing over and sliding her arms around Elsa's, pulling her sister against her, "well, good thing I have my big brave sister here to look out for me." Elsa's cheeks warmed and her heart fluttered; she was always the protective type, especially of Anna, but it felt oddly…satisfying to hear her younger sister praising her for it.

"The bus is coming," The blonde reluctantly freed herself from her sister's embrace as the bus pulled to a stop with a loud shriek and a subtle groan. The doors burst open and Elsa stepped in, nodding to the driver and dropping her change into the receptacle, quickly reaching for her transfer slip.

Anna watched her sister easily perform the transaction, never once missing a beat. She admired how stoic and collected Elsa always appeared.

"Come on Anna," Elsa smiled. She stepped further into the bus, watching her baby sister closely, _like a mother hawk_. "Just like I told you," Anna ducked her head, slightly embarrassed, having caught the somewhat irritated gaze of the driver, whom was waiting impatiently for her.

"I'm coming," The redhead hopped up onto the platform and stepped into the bus, fishing out her change and dropping it in like she'd watched Elsa do before her. Teal eyes were fixated on the change as it fell into the receptacle, and then flicked to the man behind the wheel for verification.

"Thanks," The burly driver grunted a sound of affirmation and Anna beamed, whirling around on her heel to grin proudly to her sister.

"Your transfer slip," Elsa gestured to the ticket stub hanging from the machine, and the redhead's cheeks flushed as she quickly snatched the paper and quietly thanked the driver, scurrying to Elsa shyly. The blonde smiled back to her sister and turned, walking further into the bus, looking for seats.

It was mercifully empty, considering the time of day and the activeness of the route, but Elsa supposed it was because it was still days until classes began and most students weren't using the transit system yet.

Her arctic eyes fell on a pair of side-by-side seats, and she looked over her shoulder to call for Anna. "How about here?" She slipped into the seats, rounding a bar and moving right up against the window. Anna gave a nod and likewise slid into the seat next to her sister, hands in her lap, while her fingers toyed with the transfer slip. "Don't lose it," Elsa cautioned, "it's proof of purchase. Without it you'll get a fine." Anna stiffened a bit.

A fine? No way could she afford _that_.

"Okay," Her grip turned vice-like, and she kept a tight hold on the small stub of paper. "How long is the ride to campus?"

"Fifteen minutes, tops," Elsa's eyes moved to look out the window, "we don't live far." Anna smiled and looked around, her gaze first falling on the various ads running along the ceiling above the windows, then to the windows themselves, and finally down to the seats directly across from her spot. Her eyes widened somewhat when she noticed a particularly nasty stain on one of the neighbouring seat cushions.

Shifting somewhat in her own chair, she silently wondered if there was a similarly grotesque smear under her own bottom. She hadn't bothered to check before sitting–_oh man! What if there was a stain? What if it was on her pants now?_

Gnawing anxiously at her lower lip, the redhead flicked wide worried eyes to her sister. "E-Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"Can you…do me a favour?" The blonde blinked and turned her head.

"Yes, of course," Her head tilted somewhat, "what is it?"

"I…uhm," Anna chewed at her lower lip relentlessly, eyes falling to the ground, "can you tell me if there's…anything on my pants?" Elsa quirked a brow.

"Why would there be anything on your pants?"

"Cause I didn't look before I sat, so there might be," Her teal eyes were practically pleading now, and although her reasoning was less than convincing, Elsa gave a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, I'll check." Anna smiled appreciatively and stood, grasping the bar in front of their seats for support while the bus was in motion, eyes looking down at the ground abjectly.

Elsa tried her hardest to cast her glance sideways to her sister's rear, not wanting to appear as though she was staring, while her eyes flicked around the bus cautiously. She caught sight of Anna's hind, scanning it quickly for anything, before her eyes glued back to the window. "You're all clear," She muttered, trying to conceal her obvious discomfort.

"Thanks," Anna breathed a sigh of relief and sat, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. She kept the transfer slip tightly between them and occasionally cast a sideways glace to Elsa. Her sister's eyes were steadfastly staring out the window, her posture stiff and her chin resting on her palm.

'_Way to go_', Anna chided internally, '_you made her uncomfortable. Apologize._'

Anna opened her mouth several times, but just as words were about to form, she hurriedly sealed her lips back into a tight line. _How do you apologize for asking your sister to look at your ass_? Chewing at the inside of her cheek, the redhead hadn't even noticed the bus turning into the campus, rolling down the road towards the first bus stop.

"We're here," Elsa stated flatly, reaching for the chord and tugging, signaling their request to stop. Anna turned her eyes up to watch Elsa squeeze past her knees, round the bar and walk to the nearest door. "Come on."

"Coming," Anna stood, following after her sister and stepping off the bus after her. Silently, the redhead watched as Elsa looked around, checked her phone and then turned to her.

"I'll take you over to the Arts section, and show you around the Soci-Anth-Psych building," Anna blinked.

"The Anthropology Department doesn't have its own building?" Elsa scoffed a laugh.

"It's not really a _growing field_, Anna," She teased playfully, "it shares a building with its siblings."

"Like us." Anna mused aloud with a wide grin, to which Elsa smiled.

"Yes, like us," She agreed quietly, grasping the shoulder strap of her purse and walking down the sidewalk towards the path leading across campus to the Arts section.

As they walked, Anna admired the many massive buildings that were surrounded by several overlapping walkways, interconnecting and leading towards various sections of the campus. The whole of the area was self-contained, separate from the surrounding city blocks, and nestled comfortably downtown. It seemed like a completely different space; the surrounding cityscape was bustling, crowded and loud.

The campus, on the other hand, was fairly open and serene. Small, well-maintained trees, bushes and flower gardens traced the walkways and sides of the buildings, and every so often there would be benches and picnic tables on the uniformly trimmed grassy lawns.

"It's nice here, right?" Elsa asked while looking back over her shoulder to Anna, as they slowly walked uphill.

"Yeah," Anna breathed, trying to catch up with Elsa's stride, "I like the layout a lot."

"Me too," The blonde agreed, "see the tall brick building over there?" Elsa pointed up the road towards a tall standing building, easily several stories tall. "The Psychology Department is on the first floor, Sociology Department is on the fourth and the Anthropology Department is on the seventh."

"So we've got a lot of stairs to take?" Anna determined.

"They have elevators," Elsa giggled, covering her mouth as she did. "We don't have to walk more; besides, seven sets of stairs is a lot, especially if you take them most days of the week."

"That's true," The redhead laughed, finally catching up with Elsa, smiling widely at her. "Thanks for showing me around," She added quickly, raising her hand to tuck a few strands behind her ear, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Elsa smiled fondly and adjusted the strap on her shoulder while fishing her phone out, swiping her thumb across the screen and tapping in her pin to unlock it. Anna turned her head, watching her sister.

"Who're you texting?" She asked, sliding up to her sibling's side, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, "your _boyfriend_ maybe? Why Elsa, how _scandalous_!" The blonde rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into Anna's, causing the redhead to sidestep away.

"I'm too busy for _that_," She quipped, "I was just checking to see where Rapunzel is planning on meeting us, but I guess you've ruined your own surprise." Anna's teal eyes widened to a comically large size.

"Rapunzel? Like, the best cousin in the world Rapunzel? _That_ Rapunzel?"

"Yes, that Rapunzel!" The pixie cut brunette called, standing by the entranceway of the sister's destination, cupping the sides of her mouth with her hands as she shouted. Her right arm then shot up and she waved it wildly. Anna squealed loudly and immediately sprinted to her kin, throwing her arms around Rapunzel's shoulders and enveloping the older girl in a tight hug.

"Rapunzel! I missed you!" Anna exclaimed, squeezing her grip around the older girl, nearly choking her with immense affection.

"I missed you too, Anna," Rapunzel laughed, burying her face in her cousin's strawberry blonde hair, nuzzling it.

Elsa strode up, smiling. "Thanks for meeting us," She slipped her phone back into her bag, "I knew Anna was just dying to visit you since she moved in with me."

"I noticed," The brunette laughed, twisting side to side and swaying Anna in her arms, which elicited a bubbling laughter from the younger woman, "I missed my little baby cousin too." She teased.

"Hey!" Anna pulled back somewhat to speak. "You're only six years older than me, that's hardly _baby cousin _worthy!"

"Well if you're my _baby sister_," Elsa tussled Anna's hair, "then you're certainly her _baby cousin_." The redhead ducked out from under her sister's hand, and squirmed her way out of Rapunzel's grasp, stepping away to straight her hair.

"_Hmpf_–whatever, are you going to show me around?" Anna turned her nose up, crossed her arms and faced away from her sister and cousin. They were just being unreasonable.

"Yes, yes," Elsa giggled, walking past Anna and holding the door open, "after you, princess." Anna's cheeks tinted and she lowered her head, quickly moving past Elsa into the entryway; looking around at the open room, which housed several somewhat comfortable looking sitting areas, two entrances to hallways, and a staircase which lead down to the lower levels.

"Are we taking her up to her department?" Rapunzel looked to Elsa.

"That was the plan," The blonde smiled, stepping into the building and letting the door close gently behind her, "I figured once we showed her around a bit, found her lecture and tutorial rooms, we could grab a bite to eat and then head over to our place."

"Let's go then!" Anna chirruped, rushing to the nearest elevator and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Elsa laughed and shook her head, while Rapunzel moved to Anna's side and tapped her shoulder.

"Not this elevator," The brunette nodded to a large framed image of the building's internal layout, which showed the four 'towers' at each corner and how to access each of them.

"The Anthropology building can only be accessed if you take the elevator at the C Tower." Elsa informed.

"It's not like…all the floors can be accessed from all the stairwells and elevators?" The redhead asked, admittedly a bit confused, as she stepped over to survey the map.

"No," Rapunzel giggled, "unfortunately this building is notorious for being hard to navigate," Anna turned to listen, knowing that Rapunzel–whom had already completed her four year Bachelor's program, and was now in the final year of her Master's–would know exactly how to get around within the confusing building that would be her second home in the coming four years. "Everyone likes to joke that the building is laid out like this so the Psychology students can watch as everyone gets lost and tries to find their way around."

Both Elsa and Rapunzel laughed at the joke, though Anna merely cocked her head to the side in confusion. Must be some sort of inside joke, or perhaps something she'd only come to understand in time.

"Okay, so how do we get to the C Tower elevator?"

"We go down this hall, follow me," Rapunzel walked forward, Elsa and Anna in tow. "So," The brunette smiled over her shoulder to her cousins, "are you excited to start?" The redhead considered for a moment; she felt a mixture of things–anxiousness, nervousness, hopefulness, doubt, confusion, concern–she supposed excitement was also among them.

"I am," She smiled, "but I hear that it's a pretty written assignment heavy program."

"It is," Rapunzel affirmed, "a lot of essays…mostly research papers." Anna gnawed at her lower lip worriedly; she had never been the sit down and write type, that was all Elsa's game, she was more of the run around actively and do stuff type.

"I'll proof-read your assignments for you," Elsa offered with a smile, knowing her sister was never really one to have the patience to stay seated long enough to write extensively, "and I can help you stay on track." Anna smiled appreciatively and slid up next to Elsa, hooking their arms together.

"Thanks sis," Elsa smiled contently.

"You're very welcome."

The trio had remained on campus for two full hours before Anna was satisfied that she'd memorized her schedule, and that she knew her room locations by heart. Even with Rapunzel and Elsa's attempts to pacify the redhead by _gently_ reminding her that it'll become habit, and soon she'll know the campus like the back of her hand, Anna still harboured some concerns.

They were just simple jitters of a new student, being slightly overwhelmed by the drastic shift between high school and university lifestyle.

"But, what if I get the numbers reversed, and then I get lost?" Anna chomped down on her slice of pizza, mercilessly chewing and devouring the cheesy morsel while her mind raced a mile a minute.

Beside her on the sofa Elsa groaned. "Anna, _please_," She took a dainty bite of her own pizza slice, chewing it and swallowing; "if you get lost just text me and I'll tell you your room number."

"Geez kiddo, no need to get so worked up over this," Eugene–aka, _Flynn_, Rapunzel's fiancé–half gawked over his slice of meat lovers from the opposite side of the sisters' living room table. His comment earned him a swift elbow to the side, which he winced away from.

"Be nice," Rapunzel chastised, "she hasn't done this before, and she's allowed to worry."

"Okay, so if I text you," Anna began, completely ignoring Eugene's statement, turning her attention to the blonde next to her, "what if you don't answer me before my lecture starts, and then when you finally do, I'm late?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Then text Rapunzel," She suggested, "or better yet, type out your schedule and keep it on your phone. That way you know it's right."

"What if I type it in wrong?" The redhead murmured.

"Then take a picture of your computer screen," Elsa sighed heavily.

"But what if I–"

"Anna," The blonde set her slice down and turned to her sister, "look at me. You'll be _fine_, don't worry." The redhead opened her mouth to press the matter further, but the ice cold stare she received sealed her lips tightly shut.

"_Well_, look at the time," Eugene stood, dusting his pants off, "Thanks for the pizza, but Rapunzel and I must really be going," Rapunzel stood and smiled to her cousins.

"Thanks for having us over, we should do this again."

"Yes, definitely," Eugene added quickly, snatching up a few slices of pizza and stacking them in his hands, turning his head when he felt eyes burning holes into him, "they're for the road." He explained, grinning sheepishly to fiancée, whose arms were crossed in front of her petite chest.

"Take two, that's it, the rest leave for Elsa and Anna."

"What, but–_ugh_, fine," To that Rapunzel smiled, moved around the table and gave each of her cousins a tight hug before walking towards the door. Eugene, all the while, smiled to his beloved as she walked the front entrance. As soon as her back was to him, he leaned down and snatched an extra two slices, catching Elsa's eyes as he rose up.

The two held their silent stare for a moment before Elsa relented with a sigh. "Just take them; I don't want to put them in the fridge anyway." With a victorious grin, the brunette said his goodbyes and followed Rapunzel out of the apartment, leaving the two sisters alone.

There was silence for the ten minutes it took for Elsa to collect the boxes, clean up their dinner dishes, and wrap up the leftovers. Anna fidgeted on the sofa, waiting for Elsa to come back into the room, half expecting to be scolded for overthinking everything and causing a bit of a scene.

When she heard her sister's footsteps retuning to the living room she stiffened, bracing herself for the chiding she was about to receive.

But that didn't happen.

What did happen startled the redhead at first, but she soon relaxed into it.

Elsa's arms wormed their way around her, and while the blonde slipped onto the couch, she pulled Anna into her lap and held her sister tightly against her own body. Elsa's legs stretched out under Anna, forcing the redhead to move up and rest her body atop the length of her sibling's, cuddling happily into the embrace.

"I'm not mad, you know," Elsa's breath grazed the top of Anna's head, "I just don't want you to get yourself so worked up. It's not healthy," Anna hummed understandingly and buried her face against the crook of her sister's neck, sighing happily. Elsa smiled. "You've always been so affectionate…it's like you were starved most of your life of it or something."

A small giggle was muffled against Elsa's neck. "I just really like hugs," Anna clarified, "and yours are the best." A comfortable silence fell between the sisters as they enjoyed their closeness for a moment.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't–"

"Elsa, it's fine," Anna turned her head and pressed her cheek against her sister's chest, "just enjoy the cuddling while we can." Elsa laughed.

"Alright."


End file.
